Otanjoubi Omedetou, Anata
by GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: [ SSavers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Kepergian Sasuke yang sangat lama, tidak membuat Sakura jenuh. Namun, Ia tetap setia menunggu sang Suami pulang dengan ucapan indah di hari lahirnya.


**Judul: Otanjoubi Omedetou, Anata.**

 **Author: Gasuka Rin Keira.**

 **Disclaimer:Naruto and Sasusaku belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Prompt: 3.  
**

 **Kategori Kontes:Best SasuSaku AU For Fiction.**

 **Sumarry:[ SSavers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Kepergian Sasuke yang sangat lama, tidak membuat Sakura jenuh.**

 **Ia tetap setia menunggu sang Suami pulang dengan ucapan indah di hari lahirnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di langit yang mendung ini.**

 **Kumasih setia menunggu dirimu.**

 **Di tengah rinai hujan yang terjatuh keras ini.**

 **Ku masih tetap menunggu akan tibanya wajah tampanmu.**

 **Walaupun, aku harus menunggu hingga delapan puluh abad sekalipun.**

Sakura meringkuk kedinginan di atas sofa itu, menunggu sang Suami yang hingga malam ini belum kunjung kembali.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau belum pulang?," Gumam Sakura dengan nada lirih.

Di luar sana, hujan masih mengguyur dengan kencangnya.

Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus pesat seiring dengan pesatnya sambaran kilat.

"Sasuke-kun, cepatlah pulang".

Sementara itu ditempat lain, seorang laki-laki berambut raven dengan poni panjang tampak duduk santai diatas mobilnya sembari menyetir dan menatap pada luar jendela.

 **Langit terus mengeluarkan air hujan.**

 **Sebagai pertanda untukku.**

 **Karena kutahu, kau tengah berujar air mata.**

 **Maafkan aku atas kepergianku yang membuat matamu dihujani kesendirian.**

 **Aku berjanji di tengah hujan.**

 **Aku akan kembali dan memberimu pelindungan dari dinginnya angin hujan.**

"Maafkan aku, Sakura", Ujar Sasuke sambil melinangkan airmata yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

 **Tunggu aku..**

 **Aku akan kembali secepat kilatnya badai.**

 **Dan aku berjanji akan memberimu hangat dekap.**

 **Sehangat matahari dan bulan.**

Sakura terus-menerus meringkukan badannya di sofa, wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi dan matanya berkunang dengan tatapan lirih yang tidak dapat diartikan.

Sakura memeluk lututnya dan terus-menerus menangis sesegukan dan menatap meja hias di depannya.

Sebuah kue ulang tahun.

Makanan yang telah mendingin.

Dan lilin yang hampir padam.

'Sasuke-kun, aku sudah menyiapkannya. Mengapa kau masih belum tiba', Gumam Sakura lalu, menangis meraung sambil menunduk dan memeluk lututnya erat-erat.

 **Semua yang indah disitu.**

 **Telah kupersiapkan dengan sangat lelah untukmu.**

 **Sudah kusetia menunggu di tengah rinai hujan.**

 **Sudah susah payah kumasakkan pada panci itu hingga malam tiba.**

 **Tapi...**

 **Mengapa kau masih menghilang di tengah hujan?**

Sasuke terus mengendarai mobilnya dengan laju cepat agar dirinya segera tiba sampai dirumah ...

'Aku harus sampai, Tunggu aku Sakura'.

 **Bersabarlah dengan hatimu, karena aku janji tak akan membiarkanmu larut dalam rasa menyendiri.**

 **Bersabarlah dengan pikiranmu, karena aku pasti akan disana dan lidahku akan mencicipi apa yang kau masak.**

 **Bersabarlah dengan waktu, karena waktu yang cepat akan tepat seiring tibanya diriku dihadapanmu.**

 **Tunggulah aku, karena aku akan mengecupmu dengan hangatnya bibirku.**

 **Tunggulah aku, karena aku akan mendekapmu dengan kehangatan batinku.**

 **Tunggulah aku, karena aku tahu kau mencintaiku.**

 **Tunggulah aku.**

 **Bersabarlah karenaku.**

 **Karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu meringkuk dengan tangis kesendirian.**

 **Karena aku akan membalas cintamu dengan hangatnya senyumku.**

 **Tunggu dan bersabarlah..**

 **Karena aku akan tiba di hadapanmu.**

 **Membawakanmu sebuah kasih sayang .**

 **Yang sangat hangat sehangat mentari di ufuk timur.**

"KRINGGG..."

Sasuke menghentikan laju mobilnya ketika mendengar deringan suara telpon.

Dengan pelan, ia mengangkat telponnya dan seketika matanya mengernyit ketika nomor tidak dikenal tiba-tiba menelponnya.

"Hallo, ini siapa?", Tanya Sasuke kepada si penelpon yang ada di seberang sana.

"Apa anda Tuan Sasuke Uchiha?", Ujar Si penelpon dari arah sana.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Segeralah datang ke Yokohama International Hospital, Istrimu baru saja di bawa ke rumah sakit".

'BRAAKKKK...!'

 **Kenapa ini terjadi?**

 **Kenapa ini harus terjadi?**

 **Mengapa saat aku ingin memberinya cahaya kehangatan? Cobaan datang menyerang sang bulan.**

 **Mengapa harus begini?**

 **Kenapa badai yang menerjang harus sesakit ini?**

'Sabarlah, Sakura... aku pasti akan datang untukmu', Gumam Sasuke seraya menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

'CKIITTT...'

Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya di depan rumah sakit itu dan segera berlari menuju dalam rumah sakit itu untuk melihat keadaan Sakura.

"Sabarlah, Sakura".

 **Sementara itu, di dalam rumah sakit...**

Seorang wanita berambut bubble gum tampak terbaring lemah dengan selang infus di tangan kirinya.

Bersyukur orang di sekitarnya dengan cepat membawanya ke Rumah Sakit.

Mungkin, dirinya akan meninggal di tempat jika tidak ada pertolongan yang cepat.

"Sakura, tindakan cerobohmu itu sangatlah berbahaya!", Ujar seorang wanita berambut indigo panjang yang merupakan sahabatnya itu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Hinata? Aku menunggunya dan ia tidak datang. Maka, wajar bukan aku berinisiatif untuk mendatanginya ", Ujar Sakura dengan tatapan lirih dan mata yang basah.

 **Demi mencapai genggaman hangatmu.**

 **Demi menyenangkan hatimu.**

 **Demi membuatmu mengenang hari indah di tanggal lahirmu.**

 **Ku rela tuk lemas tak berdaya dengan tusukan tajam di tangan mungilku.**

 **Semua ku lakukan hanya untukmu.**

"Sakura, aku pulang dulu", Pamit Hinata kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Pulanglah, Hinata. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku".

Hinata yang berdiri di sana hanya tersenyum ketika melihat wajah ceria sahabatnya telah kembali.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu".

Sakura menatap langit-langit kamar di rumah sakit itu sambil merenungkan akan hadirnya bayangan dirinya, orang yang sangat dicintainya.

 **Tak tahukah perjuanganku di bawah derai hujan itu.**

 **Tak bisakah kau menghargai basahnya tubuhku.**

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum miring kalau dia membayangkan itu semua.

"TOK...TOK...TOK".

Suara ketukan pintu dari arah luar, membuat Sakura menghentikan lamunan heningnya.

"Sakura, ini aku! Kau baik-baik saja, bukan? Bolehkah aku masuk?"

Mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalinya, Sakura seketika menghentikan rasa sedihnya dan tersenyum ke arah pintu dimana sang pangeran tercintanya berada disana.

"Masuklah".

Setelah mengatakannya, Pria berambut hitam legam langsung membuyar masuk ke dalam dan memeluk Sakura erat-erat.

"Sakura, maafkan aku", Ujar Sasuke dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

 **Penyesalan terberat dalam putaran waktu hidupku.**

 **Adalah membiarkanmu dalam sepi yang merusakmu.**

 **Kumohon dengan hati hangat kepada dirimu.**

 **Berikanku kesempatan tuk memperbaiki rasa salahku.**

Sakura tersenyum seraya membelai lembut rambut legam Sasuke...

"Ya, aku memaafkanmu..."

 **Berapapun salahmu.**

 **Berapapun dirimu meninggalkanku.**

 **Ku tetap mencintaimu.**

 **Sampai malaikat membawa kita ke surga itu.**

Sakura membelai lembut wajah Sasuke dan mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut dan singkat.

Dengan pelan, Sakura merangkakkan bibirnya ke telinga Sasuke dengan lembut dan penuh rasa hangat.

Seraya berkata dengan penuh sayang.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, Anata".

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menatap Sakura lembut...

"Arigatou, Tsuma".

 **Tidak ada kue manis di depan sana.**

 **Tidak ada karet helium disana.**

 **Tidak ada makanan lezat disana.**

 **Hanya ada bau bahan penyembuh.**

 **Namun, kehangatan di hari lahirnya ini.**

 **Membuatnya meriah dengan penuh kesederhanaan.**

 **Membuatnya hangat dengan penuh rasa tulus akan cinta.**

'Douitashitemashite, Anata'.

 _ **"Pesta yang meriah dan indah bukanlah kue manis maupun balon warna-warni. Pesta yang meriah dan indah adalah dimana disitu ada ketulusan cinta serta kehangatan dalam mengucapkan ucapan-ucapan spesial itu :)".**_

 **A/N: Hello... Aku membuat FF untuk Ultah Sasuke dan Event BTC. Di FF ini aku campur dengan puisi/kiasan (terserah nyebutnya apa haha) yang kubuat sendiri ^^. Karena buatnya lumayan agak susah jadi, diampuni saja kalau jelek okayy? hehe.**

 **Terima kasih sudah mau membacanya ^^.**


End file.
